The present invention relates to the projecting construction method and apparatus for molten-metal-discharging holes of converter tapholes, vacuum degassing furnaces, etc., and projection impeller for concave sections used in said apparatus. The present invention has application in the repairing, constructing, and forming of a molten-metal-discharging hole by project.